It's About Time/Trivia
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Episode based *Private's idea of a perfect future is living in a cottage in Nova Scotia, happily married with one egg and another on the way. *Skipper's idea of a perfect future is a post-apocalyptic wasteland terrorised by irradiated mutants, based loosely on every post-apocalyptic movie ever made. **This could be a reference to the 2010 story, TimeRiders, in which the villain sets off a doomsday weapon that turns 2001 New York city into a wasteland of Skipper's description when he goes insane **At the end of the episode, the world did become a post-apocalyptic wasteland, since it's covered in snow-cones. *The Macguffium 239 is a play on Macguffin, which is a plot device in the form of some desired object that the characters are trying to pursue, protect, or control. *The helmet that Kowalski used to avoid pain from Sting Operation appears in this episode. *When Private and Skipper were trying to get the Macguffium 239, the same music from Needle Point is heard when the penguins chased Skipper. *Maurice and Mort don't talk in this episode, though Mort screamed when Skipper and Private fell on him. *The creation of Timelines A & B cause certain consequences **The appearances of Kowalski without actually witnessing his departure that makes Timeline A & Timeline B sets up as predestination paradoxes as events in future are happening before they were supposed to happen & this causes a form of another predestination paradox as we cannot tell when Kowalski departed Timeline Zero (the original timeline) to become Kowalski-A or Kowalski-B on Timeline A until we witness Kowalski-A's departure in Timeline B to create Kowalski-B (who reverts back to the original Kowalski) **Kowalski's transformation into Kowalski-A on creating Timeline A & Timeline B set up as a grandfather or temporal paradox because the following reason explains: The Chronotron was never invented by Kowalski, so Kowalski-A & Kowalski-B would never have been able to go back in time to tell their accomplices (Skipper & Private) what they had to do *Running Gag: Private listening to his future Kowalski and Skipper listening to his future Kowalski. *Antagonist(s): Private (while asked by Kowalski-A) and Skipper (while asked by Kowalski-B, depends) *Penguin items except Skipper's coffee mug, Ms. Perky, and the items in the lab are gone. They are completely replaced in the next episode. *Many things from the previous episodes appear in this episode when the rift occured: **Kowalski's Speak and Spell **Private's Winkies **The penguins' clock **One of their pillows **A Desperado hat from Monkey Love or cowboy hat from Crown Fools **A Chinese box from Misfortune Cookie **The helmet from Sting Operation **The camera from Gone in a Flash **The mustard from Truth Ache **The roller skate from Tangled in the Web **One of the batteries from Assault and Batteries **The hammer from Launchtime **One book from a previous episode **The walkie-talkie from Crown Fools **The cell phone from Zoo Tube *Each of the penguins had a Kowalski: Private had Kowalski-A, Skipper had Kowalski-B and Rico had the present Kowalski. *When Kowalski-A guided Private, he didn't know how the present Kowalski would act, like in the case when Kowalski had a spare test tube of Macguffium 239. *Although Kowalski-B tells Skipper that there is another future Kowalski, he's not aware to this fact, until Private tells him that. *When Kowalski was telling Rico to destroy his hopes and dreams and everything he ever lived for, Amazing Grace (song) was playing on bagpipes very faintly. ---- Foul Ups, Bloops, and Blunders *Even though the clock was clearly sucked into the vortex, when Kowalski went to put the Macguffium in the chronotron, it was back on the wall. Also the TV and the radio did not get sucked in the vortex. *Private pronounced "continuum" as "condominium" and paradox as "pair of ducks." *Joey's beach ball appears in the penguins hideout when the rip in the space time continum occured. ---- Behind the Scenes *Was supposed to air on February 20/10, but got pushed to March 13. *Was supposed to air on Sept 11/10 at 9:30am on YTV in Canada but was replaced with In The Line of Doody ---- DVD Releases *Included on the I Was a Penguin Zombie (DVD) ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Trivia